gummiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Niji Sakura
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Gummies ♥ Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hey! Hey, I'm on the chat. (Live long and prosper. (Lwalt26, talk, message wall) 05:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) you're kidding i had sent heaps of things, but yes (⋋▂⋌) (._.) internet. by does it have to muck up. it sucks that we couldn't finish our story, i was really enjoying that. i love you lots too, i love you sooo much, well ill see you today but for you, tomorrow. love you. Live long and prosper. (Lwalt26, talk, message wall 20:08, June 10, 2012 (UTC) here sorry, i was typing a word doc afk for a bit, but im back. (Live long and prosper) (Lwalt26, Talk Page, Message Wall) 14:43, June 11, 2012 (UTC) hey yo Natacha, are you still on the wiki? im on chat. the time is 1:27am and i feel cracing it, but i want to talk to you. where are you? i love you (Live long and prosper) (Lwalt26, Talk Page, Message Wall) 15:28, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ^_^ well im gonna go to bed. the night my internet wasn't a bitch. hope you have sweet dreams and that you sleep well. i wish you goodnight. love you. I LOVE YOU!. (Live long and prosper) (Lwalt26, Talk Page, Message Wall) 15:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) arrgh the bloody chat says error on page. looks like we're gonna have to talk ths way (._.) (Live long and prosper) (Lwalt26, Talk Page, Message Wall) 22:09, June 11, 2012 (UTC) results for today Ok, so i was suspended and the police was called. From the police, i got a caution. That’s like a "don't do it again, one warning only". I don't know how long i was suspended for. Mum downed my internet usage, so now I’m only allowed 2-3 hours on the computer TTTTT◠TTTTT. And yeah that’s it. Laptop won’t be taken off me, wikia won’t be blocked and i can continue talking to you. Oh and this message gave me the key to the wiki XD (Live long and prosper) (Lwalt26, Talk Page, Message Wall) 03:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) topic omg chat's still not working. i wasn't at school today, i was at home and at the police station (._.) yeeaahh (angry as shit) connor copied the pm i had with him and changed some words around. thats what had the police invovled (Live long and prosper) (Lwalt26, Talk Page, Message Wall) 06:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) 2nd topic all be going to the cadets and mum doesn't want this laptop coming. TT^TT ill be back in 3¼ hours ok love you --(Live long and prosper) (Lwalt26, Talk Page, Message Wall) 06:04, June 12, 2012 (UTC) im sorry every yime i try to chat on a wiki, the page keeps telling me "error on page" idk why, it just does. Love you --(Live long and prosper) (Lwalt26, Talk Page, Message Wall) 17:28, June 12, 2012 (UTC) TT^TT T^T yes i did have an arguement with those people. they took my laptop off me becos my "3 hours"' '''were up. Mum barged into my room and took it off. TTTT^TTTT she didn't even let me tell you that i loved you and goodbye. i cried myself to sleep becos i couldn't talk to you. ↓↓↓oh and this "0741572814" called. No voicemail message was left. For more infomation on this feature, free call 147 from your mobile phone. ↑↑↑was that you? --(Live long and prosper) (Lwalt26, Talk Page, Message Wall) 02:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :P Lwalt26 is my user name through-out the school system and yes i have heard ''OF' ''the antartic monkeys but never listened to one of their tracks --(Live long and prosper) (Lwalt26, Talk Page, Message Wall) 11:25, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ^_^ i love you ---(Live long and prosper) (Lwalt26, Talk Page, Message Wall) 11:48, June 14, 2012 (UTC) recent discovery breaking news, alone on chat uses internet usage. these were the words used by lwalt26. A following message soon followed, this message was "when you come back online, message me. ill be online" --- (Live long and prosper) (Lwalt26, Talk Page, Message Wall) 15:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Last night Last night i didn't fall asleep, my password expired on my laptop and i had to wait till today to reset it --- (Live long and prosper) (Lwalt26, Talk Page, Message Wall) 02:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC)